Ecoute-nous
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: Enfermé. Dans une cellule ? Certes. Mais avec lui-même aussi… Et surtout… SURTOUT avec elles. FAITES QU'ELLES LA FERME ! - OS
**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Mathieu ne m'appartient toujours pas, bien qu'il soit quelque peu OOC pour cause de réelle schizophrénie qu'il ne possède évidemment pas en vrai.

 **RESUME** : Enfermé. Dans une cellule ? Certes. Mais avec lui-même aussi… Et surtout… SURTOUT avec _elles_. « FAITES QU'ELLES LA FERME ! » - OS

 _Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi ça va plutôt pas mal, même si la rentrée est proche… Mais bref !_

 _Alors, déjà je tiens à informer les personnes qui me suivent moi et/ou mes fanfiction en cours. Je sais bien que ça fait un loooong moment que je n'ai rien posté, mais ce n'est pas parce que j'en ai marre, parce que je veux abandonner ou je ne sais quoi d'autre… Non, en fait, depuis touuut ce temps je prépare une très longue fanfiction qui prend une bonne partie de mon temps libre et mon inspiration, du coup… Ben je ne peux rien poster pour le moment ! Mais ne vous en faîte pas, je suis bientôt de retour !_

 _Ensuite, concernant cet OS… Je l'ai écrit pendant un trajet en voiture, et j'ai décidé de la poster vu que j'en suis plutôt fière ! Mais sachez que ça traite le sujet difficile de la schizophrénie (paranoïaque ici) d'où mon rated T. Je ne suis pas experte en la matière, mais si je ne me trompe pas, ce que j'ai écrit ici est proche de la réalité d'une crise de cette maladie. Je vous aurez prévenu ^^ (et d'ailleurs, comme je parle de schizophrénie, ne vous attendez pas à voir les personnalités ) )_

 _Stop le blabla, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Écoute-nous

\- LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !

Mathieu frappa violemment contre la porte avec la force de ses petits poings, une larme pointant du coin de l'un de ses yeux.

\- Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi ! PITIÉ ! C'EST EUX ! NE ME LAISSEZ PAS !

Devant l'ignorance des médecins, Mathieu se découragea dans un soupire bruyant, glissant contre la paroi de la porte tapissée de mousse.

\- Je vous hais... JE VOUS HAIS !

Il éclata en sanglot, ses nombreuses larmes lavant son visage mais entachant son âme.

\- Tout ça c'est de votre faute... VOTRE FAUTE ! Vous avez tout fichu en l'air ! Vous m'avez détruit ! Vous m'avez enlevé Alex ! Vous m'avez enlevé ma liberté! Je-je... JE VOUS TUERAI !

Il frappa le sol mou de son poing, rageur et malheureux.

 _\- Tu ne nous tueras pas~_

 _\- On est toi~_

 _\- Nous sommes un~_

-NON C'EST FAUX ! Il y a un moyen de vous faire disparaître, c'est obligé!

 _\- Nous faire disparaitre c'est TE faire disparaître~_

 _\- Nous sommes pareils~_

 _\- Nous sommes un~_

\- JAMAIS !

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, ses larmes redoublant d'intensité. Ses pensées s'enraillèrent, perdirent en cohérence, s'emmêlèrent et s'écrasèrent.

\- Vous n'existez pas... Vous n'existez pas...

 _\- Si on existe~_

 _\- On est là~_

 _\- Toujours~_

 _\- Pour toujours~_

\- Nooon... Non pitié partez... Vous avez fait assez de mal comme ça...

 _\- Jamais~_

 _\- C'est toi qui l'a tué~_

 _\- Nous sommes un~_

\- NOOOON !

Le cri était perçant et désespéré. Il continua à longtemps raisonner dans les couloirs, et encore plus dans l'esprit du schizophrène.

Il avait peur.

Il était terrifié.

De lui-même.

Des **autres**.

Les médecins restèrent à l'affût, proche de la cellule.

Mathieu commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, chamboulé et terrifié, répartissant frénétiquement la même chose pour essayer de se convaincre lui-même de la vérité de ses dires.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué. Je ne l'ai pas tué. Je ne l'ai pas tué. Je ne l'ai pas tué. Je ne l'ai pas tué.

 _\- Si tu l'as tué~_

 _\- Du sang~_

 _\- Par litres~_

 _\- Coulant sur le sol~_

 _\- Repeignant le parquet d'une jolie teinte rouge~_

\- FERMEZ-LA ! VOS GUEULES !

 _\- Un~_

 _\- Deux~_

 _\- Trois coups de couteau~_

 _\- Dans le dos, tel un lâche~_

\- CE NEST PAS MOI ! C'EST VOUS ! VOUS M'AVEZ FORCÉ A LE FAIRE !

 _\- C'est toi~_

 _\- Toi~_

 _\- Tu as tué~_

 _\- Tu as tué ta moitié~_

 _\- Te voilà fou~_

 _\- Fou~_

\- Non... Ce n'est pas vrai... Je ne suis pas fou... Pas fou...

 _\- Tu mérites de mourir~_

 _\- Tu as tué~_

 _\- Tu DOIS mourir~_

\- Non...

Il ferma les yeux, ses larmes coulant pourtant sans s'arrêter, emportant toujours avec elle le peu d'esprit et de raison que renfermait toujours le jeune homme.

 _\- Meurs~_

 _\- Meurs~_

 _\- Meurs~_

Ses balancements se calmèrent et, toujours les larmes aux yeux, il fixa le vide, écoutant ces voix qui me maltraitaient, qui le déprimaient.

\- J'ai tué Alex...

 _\- Oui~_

 _\- Vas le rejoindre~_

 _\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici~_

 _\- Tu ne mérites plus de vivre~_

\- Je... Comment faire ? Tout est de mousse ici...

 _\- Frappes-toi~_

 _\- Frappes-toi jusqu'au sang~_

 _\- Frappes-toi jusqu'à l'évanouissement~_

 _\- Frappes-toi jusqu'à la mort~_

Mathieu hésita quelques secondes. Elles avaient raison. Il ne méritait pas de vivre. Pas après ce qu'il a fait. Il doit mourir. Il doit mourir. Il doit mourir...

Alors il obéit.

Il se frappa. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Sa peau rougissait et se craquelait. Son nez saignait et ses lèvres se fendaient. Ses pommettes se noircirent. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Sa voix le faisait gémir sous la puissante douleur qu'il ressentait.

Son corps criait. Son corps agonisait. Son corps suppliait. Mais ces voix... Ses voix... Elles étaient plus fortes, plus tenaces... Alors il continuait. Toujours.

...

Des gouttes de sang tachaient à présent le sol de mousse qui supportait le poids du jeune homme presque évanoui. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et sa respiration était faible. Il n'avait plus la force pour se frapper... Il n'avait plus la force pour rien... Pas même pour vivre... Il voulait rejoindre son aimé, dans les cieux... Ou... Ou en enfer...

 _\- C'est tout ce que tu mérites~_

Il sombra dans les ténèbres, alors que les médecins ne le trouvaient que trop tard, le cœur et l'esprit complètement brisés, après plusieurs jours de torture mentale.

* * *

 _Et voila ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite (ou grande huhu) review, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _Sur ce, des poutous partout et des cookies pour tout le monde, et à la prochaine !_


End file.
